Quiero tenerte solo mia
by Cris0408
Summary: Nunca digas que jamas te enamoraras, porque lo haras mas pronto de lo que piensas, el amor no es un simple juego o una apuesta SASUSAKU


**Hola, hize algunos cambios a esta historia, esta vez sí la coninuare, actualizare cada fin de semana y seran pocos capitulos bueno aqui les dejo el primero espero y les guste**

**Aclaracion: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sí**

**REVIEWS**

* * *

Quiero tenerte solo mía

**Capitulo 1**

En uno de los institutos mas prestigiados de Konoha, un lugar lleno de movimiento y más aun ese día pues hoy entraban nuevos alumnos y cada año ese día era un tremendo caos

Sakura- _gritaba una chica de unos 18 años alta, rubia, unos lindos ojos celestes, además de un cuerpo bien formado de nombre Ino_

¿Qué quieres Cerda?- _contesto una pelirosa de ojos verdes como el jade capaces de cautivar el corazón de cualquier chico, y un cuerpo que muchas por no decir todas chicas envidian también con 18 años_

¡Oye! Frentona ya te dije que no me digas así- _contesto la rubia un poco exaltada_

Bueno, como sea pero dime qué era lo que querías- _dijo más calmada_

Ya viste a los de nuevo ingreso – _pregunto con una sonrisa picara_

No, sabes que no me interesan y menos los pequeños, no voy a ser una acosadora- _contesto la pelirosa con un tono de indiferencia_

¡Oh! se me olvidaba a la frentezota no le gustan los pequeñines solo sale con chicos mayores- _contesto con un tono de burla_

Piensa lo que quieras cerda- _respondio desinterezada a lo que habia dicho su mejor amiga Ino, ellas se conocian desde muy pequeñas y aunque en un principio no se llevaban muy bien acabaron convirtiendose en las mejores amigas_

¡Ya se hagamos una apuesta!- _dijo la rubia_ _despertando el interes de la pelirosada_

¿En que consiste esa clase de apuesta?- _contesto con una sonrsa engreida marcada en su rostro_

Mira si tú te ligas a un chico de nuevo ingreso y haces que se enamore de ti en un mes, te dare el dinero que he estado ahorrando y hare tus tareas por un mes, pero si no lo logras tu las haras por mi ¿qué dices?- _propuso a su amiga_

Mmm está bien acepto- _estaba más que segura que ganaria_

Bueno pero que esperas frentona ve a buscar a tu victima- _dijo riendo_

Eso hare_- dijo caminando hacia los salones donde estan los nuevos chicos_

Aaamm veamos quien podrá ser- decia Sakura mientras caminaba por los pasillos mirando a todos los _"pequeñines"_ como ella los llamaba

¡Teme!-_ escucho un grito y enseguida miro al dueño de esa hiperactiva y molesta voz… era un rubio, de ojos azules y piel morena al parecer tenía mucha energía, a su lado estaba un chico pelinegro de unos profundos ojos negros como la noche, sus cabellos despeinados lucían endemoniadamente sexys.. Tal vez ese era el chico indicado para llevar a cabo la apuesta-_ pensó Sakura

**Narración Sasuke***

Sentí como varias miradas se posaron sobre nosotros por culpa del Dobe pero hubo una que me llamo la atención, me gire en dirección a donde provenía esa mirada y me tope con unos hermosos orbes verdes, una espectacular cabellera rosada y un cuerpo muy lindo, de pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron al parecer nos quedamos un buen rato mirándonos hasta que…

¡Teme! ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras eh?- _dijo mirando hacia todos lados_

A ya se, es a esa linda chica de cabello rosado, te gusta he TEME picaron, ven vayamos a preguntarle su nombre- _dijo jalándome hacia donde estaba la chica_

Hola, me llamo ¡Naruto Uzumaki! Y él es el TEME-_ cuando dijo lo ultimo le di un gran golpe en su cabezota_

Auu eso dolio- _dijo sobándose_- Como decía el es Sasuke Uchiha y ¿tú eres?

Sakura Haruno mucho gusto- _dijo un poco desconcertada por la actitud de Naruto_

Y dime Sakura en ¿qué grado vas?¿tambien eres de nuevo ingreso?- _volvió a preguntar Naruto_

No yo soy de último año y ustedes- _pude notar el interés en su voz pero ¿a qué se debía?_

Acabamos de ingresar- _ahora fui yo quien le respondió, vi como una sonrisa se formo en su rostro_

Si quieren yo les puedo mostrar la escuela en el receso ¿Qué dicen?- _nos pregunto_

¡Claro que nos encantaría! Verdad teme- _como siempre el idiota de Naruto tenia que arruinarlo todo_

Hmp, está bien- _esta chica me ha despertado un inmenso interes_

Bueno entonces los veo dentro de un rato adiós Naruto, adiós Sasuke un placer me dio un beso en mi mejilla y se marcho

Teme ¿Estas sonrojado?-

No, claro que no- _dije sacudiendo mi cabeza, acaso seria posible que esa chica me gustara_

Jajajajajaja si lo estas ¡EL TEME SE SONROJO!- _grito armando un drama mas_

Dobe, deja de ser tan idiota- _le dije dándole un fuerte golpe en su cabezota_

Vámonos- _le volví a decir_

Está bien, pero sabes Sakura-chan es muy linda y se nota que te gusta-

Hmp-

_Solo nos vimos un instante… quiero quererte_

**Fin narración de Sasuke***

***********************

**Narración Sakura***

Creo que esto va a ser más fácil de lo esperado-

¡Sakura!-

¿Y ahora que pasa Ino?-

Nada, solo quería saber si ya encontraste a tu futuro novio jaja- _me dijo con ironía_

Pues si así que mejor ve teniendo preparado el dinero-

Ya lo veremos y ¿Quién es?- _pregunto con interés_

Ya lo veras Ino ya lo veras_-dije marchándome de ahí, dejando a Ino picada de interés_

_**Después de todo solo es una simple apuesta**_

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Los invito a pasar por mis otros fics :)**

**Hasta el siguiente**


End file.
